Dominating Will: Reimagined
by Jct1345
Summary: A new interpertation on the Dominating Will story I started a few months back, with a new origin and a re design of the classic characters from the original DXD story. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominating Will: A retelling**

This is a reimagining of the dominating will story I started a few months ago with a different origin and new character traits and motivations, I'll be taking some of the ideas I intended for that story. This is an anthology piece which means different chapters may take place at different time periods throughout the story most likely in the area before the start of the main series. I hope you enjoy this please read rate and review! ;)

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**[Ddraig/Albion] **

Chapter 0: Origins

"GAAAHHH!" A young boy about ten or eleven years old as scooped a shovel full of dung out from a massive stable and onto a wheelbarrow. His face caked with dirt, sweat and who knows what else. 'My name is Issei Hyoudou..' The boy thought to himself as he continued to work hard shoveling away. 'I'm a human boy and somehow I found myself working day in and day out at the coliseum in the underworld. About two years ago my parents traded my soul for money to the devil who owns this place making me a human slave. There used to be more humans like me but they all died, I'm the only one left which means I have to work even harder than ever before.''

"Hey! Be careful with those horses, those are Diomedes Mares they're priceless and they'll bite your hands off if they get the chance." A man with a designer black suit called down from an elevated platform that overlooked the stables as he watched the jagged toothed horses exit a large truck and be filtered into a holding pen.

'That's Lord Vitous, he runs this place.' Issei thought to himself as he finished filling up the wheelbarrow and began to take it out of the stable. 'He's always trying to find a way to bring in customers to his shows, and that usually means bringing in exotic monsters and having them kill his gladiators. So now it's flesh eating horses, last season we had a Basilisk but it got sick and died, but not before it could turn fourteen of its caretakers to stone.'

"NEEEEHHHHHH!" One of the horses shrieked as it kicked down the fence connecting the truck to the holding pen.

"Oh shit!" The holder yelled as the runaway mare made a B-Line for Issei. "The kid!" He cried out but he was too late to do anything at this point.

"NEEEEEHHHEEEEHHH!" The horse roared, raising its front legs into the air and pinning Issei down. Its vicious fangs protruded from its drooling mouth as it lowered it slowly lowered its head towards the young boy.

"What the hell! Get off of me! Don't eat me!" The boy struggled and strained himself to the max but he was vastly overpowered as drops of saliva dripped down onto his face. 'No way! Is this how it ends. Cover in shit and eaten by a damn horse! I'm not ready to die! Someone! Help!'

**[Hey kid….] **A strange voice echoed in Issei's head getting his eyes to go wide in shock. **[I can help you get outta here alive but you're gonna need to give me something first. And you don't really have a lot of time to think it over.]**

'I don't wanna die! I don't know who you are and right now I don't care take whatever you want as long as you help me!' Issei called back in his mind.

**[Good boy…. Now get ready to punch this horse in the stomach….] **The strange voice instructed and Issei listened, reeling back his fist and preparing to punch. Soon his entire hand and forearm began glowing red as he delivered a powerful blow to the mare's stomach, knocking the beast off of him and several feet into the sky. The monster came crashing down onto its back with a loud CRUNCH! The beast's own weight broke its spine and killed the animal.

Issei pushed himself off of the ground and dusted himself off, that's when he realized his left arm had changed drastically. The fleshy pink skin was now bright crimson and almost steel like, a single green gem decorated the top of his hand and his fingers were now sharp red claws and the end of his forearm featured a pair of twin golden spikes.

The devils stared in awe at this humans feat of strength until one of the caretakers finally managed to say something. "Umm boss, that human slave just killed one of your priceless horses. Should we do something?"

"No…" Lord Vitous declared with a wave of his hand. "I think we may have something interesting here…" The devil began grinning as his eyes remained locked on Issei. "This one may just be a fighter."

* * *

(Two years later)

"WHOOOOO!" An eruption of cheers explode throughout the packed colosseum as a massive video screen began to rise up from the floor of the arena before two panels closed the floor back up.

"Look at that crowd today!" The enthusiastic announcer's voice came over the intercom. "Who's ready for some carnage?!" The question was met with an enthusiastic roar from the audience. "But before that lets give a warm welcome to our very special guest, this generations devil king Sirzechs Lucifer!" As the announcer said this the large video screen showed one of the box seats and sitting there was a man in elegant robes with long crimson hair, sitting next to him were too young girls, one with similar crimson red hair and the other with long black locks tied back into a ponytail. The red haired man gave a wave and the crowd erupted in even more cheers.

"Without further fanfare let's introduce the fighters for our primetime match up." As the announcer spoke a gate at one end of the arena opened up and out from it marched a towering figure with mucus green skin, dirty black hair that hung low down to his shoulders, vicious front tusks that jutted up from his lower jaw and one scared eye that had gone white. "Villages tremble at the sound of his footsteps, brave knights piss themselves at the sight of his war hoards. Standing at ten feet of pure orcish muscle, we have the vicious the terrible warchief Borgoth!"

"GRRAAAHHH!" The orc roared as he lifted a massive battle axe to the crowd stimulating their hunger for violence.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for… Welcome back our reigning champion!" The crowd exploded once more with cheers. "Coming in at not even half the height of his foe, a warrior who makes up for his lack of height with the ability to shatter bones with flick of his wrist. Don't let his appearance fool you, when it comes to combat he's anything but chivalrous! The Scarlet Savage! Red as blood itself! Crimson Carnage! Welcome to the arena the Dragonling! Issei Hyoudou!"

The crowd couldn't get much louder as a man in armor barely taller than five feet entered the arena with one fist raised in the air. The armor was completely red made up of the same material as Issei's arm with similar green jewels decorating the entire body, the helmet looked to be a mixture of a traditional medieval knight and a dragon complete with piercing green eyes and golden tusks, the armor was also equipped with a long whip like tail ending in an arrow shaped tip.

Meanwhile the devil king and the two girls were taking notice of the two combatants. "Look big bro a little red knight." The red haired girl pointed out with an amused grin. "He's the champion? He's like a kid."

"What kind of knight has a tail?" The dark hair girl adds as the devil king stared intently at the crimson fighter.

"That armor looks familiar… Where have I seen this before." Sirzechs pondered as the two fighters met in the middle of the arena.

"You won't be the first man in armor I smash to pieces.." The orc taunted as he stared down the little knight. "But you may be the tiniest heheehhee…"

Issei didn't say anything back he just stared back. "Well looks like our contestants are set! Without further ado!" The orc tightened his grip on his battle axe. "Let the battle begin!"

"RAAAAHHH!" Borgoth roared as he lifted his massive blade into the air ready to deliver a killing slash but before he could WHAM! CRASH!

With a single quick punch Issei knocked the towering warrior into the one of the arenas walls cracking the stone that he hit with his back. "Oh! And in one blow our champion is letting Borgoth know just why he's still undefeated after forty seven primetime matches. If Borgoth doesn't step up his game it looks like this'll be an easy forty eight!"

"Graaaahhh!" Borgoth groans as he shakes of the last blow and turns back to Issei with furry in his eyes. "RAAAAHHHHGGG!" He charges the boy his axe ready to chop by the time He reaches Issei but as he brings down the blade his wrist is caught in Issei's claw. "Huh? Gah!" He doesn't let this stop him, he swings his other arm like a hammer aimed at Issei's side but the boy simply grabs that arm with his other hand. "GRRRRR! GRRR!" The orc tries with all his might to free himself, but Issei's grip is too powerful and before he can make any progress with his escape WHAM! Issei's powerful crimson tail slams itself into the Orc's side knocking the wind out of him, but it didn't end there. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Issei's tail went back and forth hitting the orc from the left and right repeatedly before Issei final released him and dropping him to his knees.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!" Borgoth struggled to catch is breath as he had sustained some major damage. Even though he had been thoroughly beaten to this point the orc still tightened his grip on the axe and readied one more strike but before he could so much as move his wrist WHACK! Issei whipped his tail at the axe destroying the weapon, before Wham! WHOMP! Issei kicked the orc up into the air and punched him in the gut before he could land immobilizing the monster.

Issei bent down a placed two fingers on the neck of the orc and after a moment lifted his hand into the air and made a thumbs up gesture. "Well look at that! Borgoth is still alive which means that after we give him a moment to recover he'll face this weeks penalty!" The announcer declared getting a stir from the crowd. "Or should we let the champ take care of this one?" The announcer said and the crowd responded.

"Kill em! You can do it champ! Snap his neck! Kill him!" The crowd became insatiable as Issei lifted his foot and placed it on the head of the fallen orc.

"Well looks like the champ is ready to please his fans but he's also looking to get things over with. Watch out with a head that big, those who are sitting in the front two rows may be in the splash zone!" The announcer declared as Issei began putting more pressure on the orcs head. Sirzechs was quick to put his hands in front of the two girls eyes before SPLATTT!

* * *

(Later, Issei's room)

Issei opened a door to a large luxurious bedroom decorated with all the modern conveniences you'd expect. "Welcome home Mr Issei, I'm glad to see you survive another day." A woman dressed in a maids uniform bowed as the boy entered the room. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to cook you something?"

"No thanks…" Issei replied in a direct manner of speaking as he pulled off his T-Shirt and tossed it onto his bed. "I'm just gonna take a bath and call it a night." Issei's upper body was not only more toned and muscular than you'd expect from a boy his age but it was also decorated with a number of scars. Issei entered his bathroom and began to fill his large porcelain tub with hot water before he slowly began lowering himself into the soothing liquids. 'So this is how things are now. They call me the champion of crimson carnage, devils come from miles and miles to watch me beat the crap out of some weakling and spray there brains all over the floor. It may be just as messy as shoveling monster shit, but I'm definitely better at this. I'm still technically a slave but I'm treated a lot better than I was back then, I have this big fancy room and my own personal maid. Not to mention all the food I can eat, but all I really want is to leave this place… There's something I need to do….'

"Excuse Mr Issei." The maid called out from behind the bathroom door. "I'm afraid the Master has requested your attendance for dinner tonight with the Devil King, I'm laying out your formal clothes on the bed."

"Right..." Issei called back reluctantly. "Tell him I'll be right there…"

* * *

(Later)

"Hello…" Issei slowly pushed open the large doors to the glittering dining room to find Lord Vitous dressed even more formally than usual sitting alone at a table across from the crimson haired Devil King his younger sister and the black haired girl. Issei timidly walks across the sparkling floor and takes his seat next to his owner.

"Well here he is!" Lord Vitous declares with a prideful grin. "My pride and joy. My super star. You know people come from far and wide to get a glimpse of him and I'm sure you can understand why after watching today's fight. Another excellent showing my boy!" The devil put his arm around Issei as he continued to boast meanwhile the devil king could only look on with distaste.

"He's a child…" Sirzechs pointed out accusingly getting Vitous to sweat. "You let children partake in these blood baths you call entertainment."

"Oh well it's not like he's a devil child. Issei here is one hundred percent human, he is packing one of those sacred weapons they talk about in your rating games but other than that it's not like anyone would miss him if something were to happen to him. His own parents threw him away like trash." Vitous said trying to make himself look better.

"Issei was it?" The Devil king asked of the boy. "Do you like fighting in Vitous' games?"

"Do I like fighting?" Issei said back taking a moment to think about it. "I'm good at it and I make Lord Vitous a lot of money." Issei answered, getting the devil sitting next to him to sweat before the boy continued. "I do like when they cheer for me…. I fight because I need to, I need to win a hundred matches so that Lord Vitous will let me go free."

"Go free?" Sirzechs said sounding stunned. "You're a slave!" Sirzechs turned furious eyes towards the well dressed devil. "Taking Human slaves is illegal! That's the whole reason we introduced the reincarnation system to ensure that servituted would be rewarded with the opportunity to progress through society!"

"Calm down! The boys not a slave!' Vitous stood up to defend himself. "He's simply paying back his parents debt to me, like he said once he wins a hundred fights he's free to go. Devils trade goods and services to humans in return for other goods and services, that's how you decided to run things! I'm simply taking back what I'm owed."

"Lord Vitous I've observed the way your game operates and I've heard disgusting rumors about the way you conduct business. From what I've seen today all those rumors are true, your games are hereby suspended indefinitely." Sirzechs declared as an angry crimson aura flared behind him.

"Haah! Typical high class snob. Devils are a naturally violent race and there are millions of less than privileged devils who can't afford to witness one of your precious rating games so they flock here to vent their blood lust. You're worried about the human kid!? Don't be he eats like a king and sleeps on royal silks and he'll be the first to tell you that he would've smashed open that orcs head today even if the crowd hadn't asked him to." Vitous smirked as he looked down at the boy sitting next to him. "Look at that soulless expression on his, you really think a little blood is gonna bother him you haven't heard yet what he wants to do when he's free? Go ahead Issei, tell the devil king what your grand plan."

Issei without so much of a second thought spoke up. "I'm going to find the white one."

"Yeah, you talk about the white one all the time don't you." Vitous smiled as he continued to eeg the boy on. "Now tell everybody what you're gonna do when you find the one your looking for."

"When I find the white one…" Issei continued. "... I'll break every bone in his body before I crush his skull in my hand." Issei said almost as if he was in a trance getting the two young girls to look on in fear and for Sirzechs to make an even more disgusted face.

"You heard him, he dreams of carnage that's where his nickname comes from. You see he once told me that he hears a voice in his head and that it tells him stuff like that and I believe him, he's the type of kid who hears voices. Those are the type of guys who fight in my games, the guys that would be a problem if they were left to their own devices. I just shine a light on the type of things these people do when nobody's looking." Vitous said as he continued to stroke Issei's shoulder.

"Rias, I want you and Akeno to take Issei away from here I need to speak to Vitous alone." Sirzechs instructed but he saw some hesitation in his sister. "Don't worry, I don't think Issei is the type of guy to hurt a young girl. Are you Issei?"

"Huh?" Issei snapped out of his daze and took a second to realize where he was. "Oh no, I've never wanted to hurt a girl….."

"A-Alright... " The young redhead stood up from the table and the dark haired girl followed. "C'mon Issei."

"Uhh…" Issei said hesitantly as he looked back to Vitous who was making an angry face.

"Who do you think you are to go around giving orders to my boy! Issei you aren't going anywhere!" Vitous roared at the boy, but was suddenly met with tremendous pressure. He looked over to see Sirzechs oozing crimson and was forced to relent. "Fine… Get out of here boy…"

* * *

(Later)

Not having anywhere to go the three kids began wandering the coliseum grounds, the two girls keeping a safe distance between themselves and the boy and up until that point it had been pretty quiet before Rias decided to speak up. "So you're a human right? Where were you form when you lived on earth."

"Uhh.. Me?" Issei said stunned that the red haired girl spoke to him. "Oh well I was born in Japan…"

"Woah! Really!" Rias lit up as she rushed over to Issei. "What's it like? Did you like living there? I've always wanted to go to Japan! So please tell me it's nice there!"

"I uuhhhh…" Issei got flustered as the girl got up and close to him, he backed away a little bit. "Yeah japan was fine, I'm sorry I'm not used to devils asking me questions like this. I thought you high class devils especially didn't bother with humans."

"That's not true at all, humans are super cool. In fact Akeno used to be a human herself." Rias pointed out and the dark haired girl nodded in confirmation.

"Used to be human?" Issei looked completely bewildered by this revelation. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story. So Issei what do you do for fun around here." Rias asked as she appeared to be getting bored wandering the coliseum complex.

"Fun huh?" Issei pondered for a moment. "I think I got it."

* * *

(The stable area)

SPLASH! A massive beast half horse half fish leaped from a large aquatic tank to snap a fish out of the air before crashing back into the tank. "Woah is that a real life Hippocamp! Like from story books and myths!"

"Yeah, I used to clean these tanks before my fighting days so I know a bit about these guys. Back before I started fighting the boss wasn't really making that much money so he spent what he had on exotic animals that would bring in a crowd, now these guys are sometimes used in the penalty games given to the losing fighter. We bought these Hippocamps from a breeder so they're actually pretty well trained. You can touch one if you want." Issei said as he called one of the aquatic horses and grabbed a hold of his head and began stroking its scaly mane.

"Uh… I mean are sure its safe?" Rias said timidly as she carefully approached the side of the tank.

"Yeah these guys don't bite, but be careful not to fall into the tank they can be a little playful." Issei said as he guided the young girls hand to the horses scaly skin.

"Ewwww! Its slimy hahaahha!" Rias chuckled as she stroked the water horse.

"Hey! What's that over there!" Akeno pointed to a door to a much larger pen that was sealed tight by a chain lock. "Looks important."

"Hmmmm. I don't know, it wasn't there when I worked down here. It's probably a new enclosure, still under construction." Issei threw out his two cents.

"Maybe it's some super rare monster that nobody is supposed to see. That makes me wanna see whatever it is even more." Rias said making a mischievous face. "C'mon guys, lets go check it out."

Rias and the others marched their way over to the suspicious door where they encountered their first obstacle in the lock. "Take this!" Rias declared as a blast of scarlet magic flew from her fingertips but her magic simply bounced off the lock. "Crap a magic lock."

"I got this." Issei said stepping up and pulling down his left sleeve before his arm began glowing red and the crimson scaly gauntlet replaced his hand. "My arm is pretty magic resistant so I should be able to." Issei grabbed hold of the lock and crushed it in his hand releasing the chain. "Got it. Now we need to be sure before we open this door, they wouldn't have put a magic lock on there for no reason."

"Of course we're gonna open it! We came this far right? We gotta at least have a peek inside." Rias without a second thought cracked open the door and looked inside. "Woah! No way!"

"Let me see!" Akeno pushed the door open enough for her to look in as well. "Oh my! Is that really what I think it is?" Then the two girls slipped through the door to get a closer look.

"Hey wait!" Issie called out as he went through the door and was immediately met with a hand covering his mouth.

"SSHHH!" Rias shushed the boy as she jestered over to the secret the room had hidden a slumbering black dragon around forty feet in length. "Be quiet or you'll wake it up." Rias whispered.

"Right…" Issei answered in a hushed voice as well.

"It's really incredible." Akeno said softly as the group circled the sleeping beast. "I've never seen a dragon before, I wonder if they're all this big."

"I wonder if he can breath fire?" Rias pondered as she and the dark haired girl examined the beast.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, like I can sense something bad is gonna happen. I don't trust this sleeping dragon." Issei muttered to himself as he stood further away from the beast than the rest.

"C'mon Issei it's sleeping isn't it, its totally safe. You said so yourself most these creatures are trained before they arrive here." Rias said as the monstrous dragons nostrils flared open and the new scents were absorbed into its head. "Huh?" The dragons yellow eyes shot open and in a split second it turned its head and opened its gaping maw, foot long teeth aimed at the two young devils.

**[JET!] **Before the beast could snap his jaws shut Issei, now dawning his crimson armor rocketed forward at an incredible burst of speed and grabbed the two girls in his arms and whisked them to safety near the door.

"You saved us…" The red haired devil said as she looked up at the boy in armor. Meanwhile WHAM! The dragon reared up on its hind legs and knocked its head on the ceiling cracking the roof of the enclosure.

"I don't think this place is gonna hold if we leave him like this and who knows what he'll do if we leave him alone. You two need to get out of here, go find your brother. I'll make sure this dragon can't go on a rampage and hurt anyone." Issei said as he turned to face the monster.

"Uhh.. Yeah ok.." Rias said nervously as she and Akeno quickly ran out the door.

"Alright." Issei said to psyche himself up as the dragon continued thrashing about the dark enclosure. "HEY!" Issei called out getting the dragon to focus on him. "Prepare yourself to face an undefeated opponent! HAAAHHHH!" Issei cried out as the gems decorating his body began to glow. **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **Issei's body surged with power as he prepared for battle. "C'mon! Lets fight!"

"RRRAAAAWWWHGGGG!" The dragon roared before swing with its massive tail.

"WOAH!" Issei looked stunned at the speed of the sweeping tail as he rushed to throw up a cross armed block before the tail struck him. The dragon's attack easily broke through Issei's guard, knocking him into the wall behind him and cracking the concrete. "GAAAAHHH! He's strong! But I'm stronger!" Issei grabbed a hold of the tail before the dragon could pull it back. "GYAAAAHHHH!" Issei roared as he began to pull on the tail. **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **Issei's power began increasing once more as he started lifting the dragon off the ground. "YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Issei then flung the massive lizard down onto the ground with tremendous force.

"RRAAAAHAHHHGGG!" The dragon roared in anguish as it shook off the pain of Issei's attack before it turned its head to the armored boy and opened its massive mouth. In the back of its throat a small yellow light began to glow and intensify.

"Crap.." Issei muttered as a mouthful of golden flames erupted in Issei's direction. **[JET!] **Issei blasted across the room and out of the way of the flames, landing in the dragons blind spot. "Too slow! TAKE THIS!" Issei reeled back and punched with all his might into the dragons side, but the blow did nothing to damage the massive dragon. "Oh no…."

WHAM! The dragon's tail moved even faster than before and slammed into Issei's stomach knocking him across the room. Before Issei could recover from the sudden strike the dragon was quickly all over him, slamming its foot into Issei's body pressing him down into the dirt and digging the massive claws through his armor into his chest. Then with a flick of the dragons claw Issei was tossed up into the air before falling into the Dragon's open mouth.

"NOO!" Issei shouted and before the dragon could shut its massive jaws the boy grabbed hold of the roof of the dragons mouth and kept him from closing it. "GAAHAAAAHHAAA!" Issei growled as he struggled to keep the beasts mouth open as he fought back the jaw pressure as well as the pain and weakness he was dealing with due to the puncture wounds he sustained earlier.

"RAAAHHHGGG!" Issei roared as he began to open the mouth more and more, but just as he appeared to be gaining positive ground the back of the dragons throat began glowing golden once more. "GAAHHH!" Flames erupted form the beasts mouth that completely consumed Issei and at such a close range, Issei's armor offered little resistance. "GAAAAH IT BURNS!" Issie cried out in pain. As the flames died down Issei was left smoking and physically weakened by the attack. "HAAAH! AAAHHH! Noo…." The dragons mouth began to close around the boy as Issei's strength slowly faded. 'No… I can't die here.' Issei thought echoed in his head but his body was incapable of acting. 'This can't be the end! I still have something I need to accomplish. I need to find the white one! I can't die until then! I can't be some lizards dinner! I won't die! I refuse to die here!' Issei's eyes suddenly changed colors from emerald green to a deep crimson.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Issei called out as his aura exploded and soon he was able to recoup lost ground as he pushed up on the top of the dragons mouth and reopened it but just as he managed to do this the back of the dragons throat began glowing once more. "No you don't!" Issei stuck out his hand as his new found strength let him hold open the beast jaw with one arm. A red energy ball formed at the end of Issei's outstretched arm. "DRAGON SHOT!" BAM! Issei blasted the energy ball down the dragon's throat.

"RROAAAHHHGG!" The dragon shrieked in pain as the energy blast tore open its insides.

"Didn't like that huh? Well theres plenty more where that came from!" BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Issei created energy blast after energy blast firing each in everyone of them down the dragon's throat, only stopping once he could feel the beasts breathing stops and the monster at last keeled over but in doing so its mouth closed.

Meanwhile the enclosure door opened up and Sirzechs marched through. "Issei! Are you alright!"

"Issei where are you!" Rias followed in after her brother and scanned the room but found no trace of the boy. "Oh no, did the dragon eat him!?"

"AAAHHHGGG!" Issei roared as the dead dragons mouth was opened from the inside and the boy crawled out before dropping to his knees in exhaustion, his suit disappearing as he did.

"No way… He beat the dragon all by himself…" Rias marveled at the strength she could only imagine the boy possessed.

"Well this is why it's important never to take things at face value." Sirzechs said as he walked up putting his hand on the boys shoulder. "I apologize Issei when we first met I assumed the worst and considered you a lost cause, but you did me a great kindness protecting my sisters life and making sure this dragon couldn't be unleashed onto the innocent here in the underworld. As a reward I'll free you from your life here, I can return you to the human world or if you wish you can come with us and join our family." Rias lit up at this prospect. "What do you say?... Issei?... Issei?" PLOP! Suddenly the life was drained from Issei's eyes and he dropped to the ground completely unresponsive. "Issei?! Issei! Can you hear me! Issei!"

* * *

(End)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Kuoh Academy

At a massive wooden desk, inside an old school building topped with a large clock tower sat beautiful young woman with vivid red hair toiling away at paperwork. 'My name is Rias Gremory.' The young girl began to monologue. ' I am a high class devil from the esteemed Gremory clan and the younger sister of the current devil king Sirzechs Lucifer and as of nearly two years ago My peerage and I began attending high school in the human world. I'm currently a senior and president of the Occult research club.'

"Good afternoon president." The schoolhouse door opened and in walked a handsome young boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yo…." A short girl with snowy white hair and a cold expression on her face followed immediately after the boy before plopping down a couch in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone, I'll begin the meeting in just a minute. I need to finish some paperwork and then I'll be right with you." Rias said not so much as looking up from the stack of sheets. 'These two are both members of my peerage. The boy's name is Yuuto Kiba, my valiant knight and the girls name is Koneko Toujou my ever sturdy rook. If it's not already clear the theme here is chess, which each member of a devils peerage being represented by a chest piece and each piece having its own attributes. The knight has increased speed and agility but is not the hardest hitter, the rook has strength and durability but not a lot of magic power to work with.'

"Good afternoon Rias. My my, looks like your already hard at work. Would you like a cup of tea?" A beautiful woman with long black hair as she already began pouring a cup.

"Oh, thank you…" Rias looked up from her work to take the piping hot cup. 'This is Akeno Himejima. She's my oldest friend as well as the mighty queen of my peerage. The queen piece is often considered the most powerful in a devil's peerage as the piece that is used in the queens incarnation comes with a dramatic boost to all of the persons attribute strength, speed, and magic power. The perfect package.' Rias thought as she signed her name at the bought of the last sheet of paper. "Okay, that's that. We're ready to start today's meeting, is everyone here."

"Oh no, it doesn't look like everyone is here." Akeno said with a big smile on her face.

"Yep it does look like we're down a member." The blonde knight adds with a chuckle.

"The idiot hasn't shown up yet." Koneko added in her harsh manner of speaking.

"Issei's not here?" Rias said sounding puzzled. "That's not like him. I wonder what he could be doing that's so important."

* * *

(With Issei)

"Hmmmm…." An older Issei stood next to an old tree outside of the school house, he was carefully examining a small piece of paper he held in his hand. "This said meet in the orchard behind the school at 4:00…" Issei looked around confirming he was in fact standing in the orchard behind the school. "And it's almost 4:30…. Is this a prank? Should I leave?..."

"No wait!" A girl with short pink hair with her bangs held back by a white head band, leapt out from behind one of the trees. "I'm sorry… Please don't leave yet…. I was nervous so I was hiding and trying to build up courage."

"Hey, I know you.." Issei pointed out. "We're in the same first period. Your name is Katase-san, and you're in the kendo club right?"

"Uh… Yeah that's right…" The pink haired girl began to blush. "I had no idea you were so familiar with me…"

"Yeah, I like to keep tabs on as many people as I can. People appreciate it when you can remember the little things about them and I do try my best to be polite. Which is why this meeting caught me a bit off guard, if I did something to you that required you to hash things out with me alone after classes then it must've been pretty awful. I'll say I can't recall doing anything malicious to you, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. So I'll be the first to apologize for whatever it was I did." Issei said as he quickly took a bow of shame.

"Oh no! You didn't do anything wrong, I swear! Please lift your head up!" The pink haired girl said as she waved her arms in a panic and Issei complied. "Oh wow you really are polite… Ahem! So please listen… The reason I wrote you that letter asking you to meet here is because… because…. Issei Hyoudou!"

"Ah! Yes?" The boy jumped.

"I like you a lot! Please will you go out with me?" The girl said as she bowed before the boy, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

Issei paused for a moment looking her over for a second before answering. "Huh?"

* * *

(In the old school building)

"Hey sorry I'm late…" Issei said as he pushed open the large school building door to find that all the club members eyes had fallen upon him. "Oh, were you guys waiting. I'm sorry, I had to take care of some business real quick. Oooo snacks." Issei reached down for a basket of cookies that had been served with the tea, before his hand was slapped away. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You should know stupid…" Konkeo replied being the one who slapped Issei's hand away.

"So Issei what exactly was so important that you had to keep all of us waiting today?" Rias asked in a very presidential tone.

"Oh, it really wasn't that big a deal." Issei fished the note out of his pocket before crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash. "Some girl from my class asked me out and I rejected her. She acted pretty upset but I'm sure she'll get over it so there's nothing to worry about."

"My my. Yes Issei that does sound like something you wouldn't worry too much about but that's no good. A maiden's heart is a delicate thing you need to be more careful, right Rias? " Asia chuckled as she poured the boy a cup of tea.

"Jeez Issei you need to act with a little more tact than that. Even if you couldn't return this girls feelings, you still need to keep in mind that you represent the occult research club which means you can't go around making girls cry." Rias said not even looking at the boy. "Anyways it's a good thing you decided to finally showed up being that this meeting is about you specifically. My brother managed identified another stray and his forces managed to pin it in this territory. Now he's requesting you deal with seeing as how you love this kind of thing so much. I'll accompany you of course, make sure you don't lose it again and destroy a city block or something." Rias winked.

"C'mon I wouldn't do something like that. Hahahaha…" Isse began to laugh but it seemed as though the rest of the group didn't find it that funny. "Okay I get it. I'll be ready to go whenever you are."

"Good, then let's get going then." Rias smirked.

* * *

(Later)

"So what's the deal with this stray, is it strong or something." Issei asked as grin of excitement appeared across his face as he and his monster walked down the street.

"Well my brother said that she's amassed a pretty sizable human kill count ever since she escaped from her master, but if your expecting a challenge I don't think you'll find it here. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Rias smiled mischievously as she could see her servants enthusiasm fade. 'He really is childish, I can totally tell what he's thinking just by looking at his face though maybe that's just because of all the time we've spent together. It's been four years now since Issei became my dutiful pawn, the mighty Welsh Dragon and my dear companion. I truly am a lucky girl.'

"Oh well, it's been a while since I've been able to let off any steam at all. So I still can't help being excited." Issei smiled as he began to mentally pump himself up.

"I'm glad your ready for this job, but remember don't hold back. Even if this fight isn't what you're expecting, we can't risk letting the target escape. Plus I had a lot of paperwork to do today, not to mention the fact that you held up are meeting so if at all possible I'd like to head home pretty quickly." Rias said teasing the boy. "Oh look, we're here. Ready to go to work?"

"Yes ma'am." Issei lept into action as his hand began to glow red. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] **Issei's armor flashed onto his body as he cracked his knuckles. "Lets go."

The two devils entered the ruined warehouse Rias entering first to deliver a warning. "Stray devil Viser! Show yourself!" Rias declared as the torso of a beautiful woman emerged from the rubble and then followed by the lower body of some kind of hideous monster, like a centaur from hell. "Stray devil Viser!" Rias continued. "For your crimes against the underworld, the devil king has determined that you should be destroyed and I, Rias Gremory, am here to carry out that punishment! Sick her Issei!"

"Yes ma'am!" **[BOOST!] **Issei's gems flashed with light as Issei took a step forward. "Time to die!" **[JET!] **The scales jutting out from Issei's back opened as green jets rocketed forward as he tackled the stray devil through the warehouse wall.

"Oh Issei, what am I gonna do with you?" Rias said shaking her head as she could feel the punches shaking the ground from outside. 'I'll admit he's an improvement from when I found him, back then I thought he was nothing but a killing machine that thought about nothing but cracking skulls and spilling blood in his arena but then he saved me and over the years he's proven time and again that there's a lot more than meets the eye when it comes to Issei but every now and then he needs to let loose like this to keep him from getting too antsy but other than that he's become relatively tame and for those who take the time to befriend him he can be gentle and very kind, so it's no wonder why girls in his class would be interested in him romantically. He really does have a strange charm to him."

"Okay I'm done." Issei said as he returned through the hole created, he had already dispelled hsi balance breaker by the time he returned. "She really wasn't that strong, but hey at least you get to go home early. Right prez? Oh shit!" Issei's eyes widened in realization.

"Huh?" Rias slowly looked up to see a loose piece of ceiling that had been knocked free by Issei's punches was falling directly above the red haired devil. 'Oh no! I didn't even realize… I'm so foolish…'

"GAAAH!" Issei roared as he tackled the girl out of the way of the falling debris. "Well that was scary…" Issei said still holding onto the red haired girl.

"Oh… Issei thank you…" Rias stuttered as she didn't quite know what to say. 'Always the hero aren't you?'

* * *

(Flashback, 1 year ago)

"AAAAHHH!" KABOOOM! A massive fiery explosion consumed Akeno as a busty woman with long brown hair woman stood over the flames chuckling.

(Rias Gremory Queen retired..)

"Akeno NO!" Rias cried out from the top of a tower shaped like a rook piece in a game of chess as Issei stuck out an arm to keep Rias from leaving the tower.

"Rias…" Issei growled, his voice full of anger. "Do I have your permission to promote?" His eyes starting to glow an emerald green.

"Issei?..." Rias hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes you may."

"Promotion queen…" Issei muttered as a crimson aura flared around him. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] **In an explosion of flames and crimson power Issei's matured armor formed around his body equipped with a full fledged pair of dragon wings as well as golden blades protruding from his elbows. "Rias, I'm making my move now."

"Oh yes.. Go ahead." Rias nodded timidly and as soon as she gave her permission **[JET!] **Issei rocketed off of the tower and straight for brown haired woman.

"Oh so this is the legendary Red Dragon Emp-UUUGHHHHH!" The busty woman was soon silenced as a crimson fist dug itself into her stomach she managed to look up to find two emerald lights staring back at her. "No…."

"Die…" Issei growled as his fist began to glow crimson. BOOM! An explosion of red energy erupted from his hand.

(Riser Phenex Queen Retired)

"That ones for akeno." Issei said as he shook of some blood from his hand then his eyes turned to the Rook shaped tower at the opposite end of the battlefield. "Now this game is over." **[JET!]**

* * *

(Inside the enemy tower)

"Crap, Yubelluna's down so we've lost our numbers advantage." A man wearing a maroon suit said as he stood over a table decorated with maps of the battle field. "I guess I put too much faith in them, I should've gone myself from the start. Are you ready Ravel, we're going on the offensive."

"Ummm… Big bro I mean lord Riser, something feels wrong. The air is heavy." A small blonde girl dressed in pink stuttered nervously, as sweat began to drip down her face.

CRASH! Just as she tried to warn her brother, the roof of the castle exploded open and rocks fell down on the two of them. "AAAHHH!" The young blonde screamed as stones fell on top of her small body before she disappeared.

(Riser Phenex 2nd Bishop Retired)

"AAAHH! Ravel! NO!" The golden haired boy cried he was left all alone, but only for a moment. The dark room was suddenly filled with a bright green glow. **[BOOST!] **"Oh, so Rias has decided to unleash the monster. Very well, but it'll take more than brawn to topple the immortal Pheo-NAAAHHHHH!" CRASHH!

BAAMMM! BAAAMMM! In a single invisible blow the Rival king was knocked from the tower and down to the battlefield floor and at the foot of Rias' tower. "AAAHHGGG!" The blonde man began rolling on the floor in pain but soon his injuries began to heal. "Damn I've never felt power like that, not even in an actual rating game. Not that it matters! Nothing can destroy-" **[JET!] **Before the Devil could so much as finish talking, Issei was already back on top of him and ready to continue you the battle.

**[BOOST!] **Issei's tail jetted out from behind him and wrapped itself around Riser's neck, choking him to the point where he couldn't speak. Issei then pulled the king Devil close and lifted him up in the air like a punching bag. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Issei unleashed a flurry of punches into the Devil's stomach knocking the air out of him with each blow and because Issei's tail he wasn't able to regain his breath before. WHAM! Issei used his tail to slam Riser down into the dirt. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! He slammed the boy into the ground back and forth with each flick of his tail before he eventually let go.

"HAAAAHH!" Riser gasped desperately for breath. "Damn you, you stupid Dragon! You have no idea how important this marriage is for the future of all devils do you? Don't stand in the way of the future for your own selfish reasons!"

"So this is important to you huh? It sure as hell doesn't look like it to me." Issei said in a powerful voice. "You sent your entire forces at us all at once, your entire plan was to overwhelm all of us at once with superior numbers and when that didn't work you hid cooped up in your tower as you tried desperately to think up a new strategy. You were given plenty of time before this match to think up a strategy, but you underestimated us and went with the first plan that popped into your head. If this was really important to you you'd have given it your all from the beginning, you wouldn't have left anything up to chance. So I'll give you one last opportunity to prove your resolve, match your will to mine and prove to me yours is stronger! If you do that then you should have no problem beating a lower class devil like me right?"

"Hah! You said it, your nothing to someone like me! I'll prove my resolve here and now!" Riser declared as a pair of flaming wings erupted from his back. "Rias Gremory will be mine!" He declared as massive ball of flames formed in his hands. "Take this!" Riser said as he threw his flames at Issei.

"Not good enough!" Issei said as he punched the flaming orb out of the sky. "You'll need to show me more than that! How strong is your desire to make Rias yours! Is it stronger than my desire to keep her out of the hands of scum like you! If so show me!" **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!] **Issei's body surged with power as he flew towards Riser, to fast for the high ranking devil to react, then he delivered a powerful punch to his jaw. "Here's my resolve! Where's yours!"

"Right here!" Riser roared in anger as his fist became engulfed in flames and he threw a burning punch at Issei's face, but the Dragon boy easily dodge the attack.

"Not enough!" Issei roared as he planted his foot into Riser's chest forcing him down on the ground. "You'll need to do more than that!" Issei opened his crimson claw as an energy ball formed in his palm. **[DRAGON SHOT!] **BAM! "If you're desires can't even overcome me at this level, you have no right considering yourself worthy of her! She deserves someone truly special, you don't measure up to the type of person she is. I'll never let filth like you touch her!" As the red explosion faded from Riser's face, the devil looked up with terrified eyes.

"No more…. I don't wanna fight anymore…. No bride is worth it…" Riser muttered as he stared death in the face. "Please let me go… I retire, Rias wins. Just let me go!"

* * *

(End of flashback)

"Oh no, I'm all dusty now." Rias said as she and Issei both slowly got up. "Would you mind if I took a shower at your house Issei, if you let me I can cook you a meal."

"Oh sure. That's fine with me, you're the best chef I know after all I'd be pretty stupid to pass up one of your homemade meals." Issei said with an ever friendly smile plastered across his face.

"I don't know about that but I certainly appreciate the compliment." Rias said before her face turned timid. "Hey can I ask one more favor? You can fly much faster than I can when you're in your balance breaker armor so do you think you could carry me please? To save us both some time?"

"Oh, yeah sure. That sounds fine." **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] **Issei's armor reappeared on his body and he scooped up the head haired girl in his arms. "You ready?" Issei asked and as soon as he received that nod of confirmation he lept into the air and spread his wings.

"Don't go too fast ok?" Rias asked as she nuzzled herself deeper into Issei's arms.

"I thought you wanted us to get home fast, that was the whole point of this." Issei asked sounding a bit confused.

"I changed my mind, don't go too fast." Rias said in sort of a strong pout and Issei surrendered to her wishes without any further rebuttal. 'I know that a good king really shouldn't have favorites but at this point I don't think I can help it.' Rias thought as she closed his eyes leaning closer into her servant. 'Issei isn't a normal guy by any stretch of the imagination. I've never met anyone like him, there's never been a challenge he hasn't been able to overcome just by wanting to win more than whoever he was up against. I didn't need to challenge Phoenix when I did, I could've waited until graduating high school at least but I knew that as long as Issei was on my side, there was no way I could lose to Riser or anyone else. I knew Issei could pull it off and when you spend so much time with someone who you can trust completely that no matter what he's up against he'll find a way to come through its pretty hard not to fall for that person. I may be a little hard on him sometimes but that doesn't change the fact that I truly do love Issei and I have for a long time now…'

"Oh hey, looks like we're almost home. About time I'm starving." Issei said as his house came into view.

"Not yet." Rias said with a look of total comfort on her face. "Just a few more minutes ok…."

* * *

(End)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ddraig

(flashback- 3 years ago)

"AAAAHHHHGGG!" Issei roared as a strange purple aura had enveloped his entire body and seemed to cause him great pain as his legs began wobbling beneath him meanwhile a man dressed in red robes with light blonde hair with a few black strands mixed in stood watching the young boy writhing in pain. "GIVE ME MORE!"

"Are you sure, it looks like you've just about reached your limits.." The observer said in a disinterested voice.

"This is nothing!" **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!] **With that Issei managed to lock his knees out and stand up straight with his chest puffed out in front. "I can handle much more than this!"

"Well I think that boosting your power kinda defeats the whole point of this exercise but whatever you say." The red dressed man waved his arm and the purple glow that surrounded Issei intensified. The ground beneath the boys feet shattered, but Issei managed to hold his footing. "That's seventy five."

"AAAHHHH!" Issei dropped to his knees and began to sink deeper into the earth. **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] **Issei's armor formed around his body and he was able to easily push himself up off the ground. "Damn it!" Issei exclaimed in disappointment as the purple energy dispelled.

"Wow look at that. Your sacred gear reacted on its own to save your life, you're pretty lucky. Power like that lets people get away with a few dumb decisions but you still gotta be careful because it can't always save you." The man with dual colored hair said as he waved his hand and returned the broken ground back to its original state.

"Oh my, looks like you two have been working hard. Care for a beverage?" A woman with short brown hair and an extremely large bustline asked as she walked out of a large castle-like house that the two glasses of what appeared to be lemonade. "So just what are the two of you working on?"

"It's really a brilliant idea you know." The man dressed in red said as he grabbed his glass of lemonade. "The basic concept is that I take a spell that increases the gravity on a fixed point, which I would normally use to incapacitate an opponent, and I apply that to Issei while he trains. Then once he's used to the increased gravity returning to normal should result in him feeling lighter and being able to move faster. Issei's actually the one who thought it up."

"Well that's a fantastic idea isn't it Issei!" The brown haired woman said enthusiastically, but received no answer as Issei stood silent staring at his hand. "Issei?! Issei are you alright?" Issei still had no answer as he tried his best to focus on his hand, but his vision was growing increasingly cloudy until PLOP!

* * *

(Rias' room)

"Hey! Wake up!" A young Rias' voice called out as Issei slowly began opening his eyes. "You really know how to cause problems don't you?" Rias nagged in a sour tone.

"Ughh… I'm sorry…" Issei groaned as he tried to sit up on the bed. "AggghHH!" He roared in pain as he clenched his abdomen.

"Your ribs are broken dummy. Greggy cast a healing spell on you but its still gonna take a couple hours to recover. Serves you right if you ask me training is one thing but ever since you got here you got here it's like looking for new ways to try and kill yourself. I'm your master so I should be in charge of your training regimine, you got that!" Rias continued to berate the boy.

**[C'mon partner, you've gotta be sick of this by now.] **A familiar voice echoed in the boys head but he didn't react. **[Sure it was nice of her to save your life, but you never asked to be a servant. In fact it should embarrass you that a mighty dragon like yourself is forced to follow the whims of this weak little girl.]**

'I'm not a dragon!' Issei roared back in his mind. 'I'm a devil, I'm Rias' pawn. I owe her that much, I promise I'll fight your stupid rival whenever I see him but this is my life! You had a chance at yours!'

**[This isn't about the White One, I trust you'll do your part when the time arises. This is about your pride! One of the most powerful weapons god ever forged, in the hands of spoiled school girl. At least when you unlocked your abilities at a young age you were forced to earn your power through combat in the arena. This girl has never spilled a drop of blood in her life, you weren't meant to be a glorified trophy, something she can show off to her friends. All your life you've only been exceptionally skilled at one thing, and now you wish to suppress that killer instinct and trade everything you know and every thing that you've become, so that you can be some glorified pet to some bratty high class bitch!]**

"That's enough!" Issei stood up and said aloud, shocking Rias. Issei then looked down at the scared girl and was immediately flooded with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'll go to my room now." Issei got up and pushed himself through the door, leaving Rias alone in her room.

**[Oh, did you see that. Your master is terrified of you. Even after this time, all she's done to try and tame you she knows that you're a wild animal! You'll never belong here among these civilized people! You're a monster! Just like every Red Dragon that's come before you, one day you'll snap and these devils will regret the day they scraped you off the floor of that dragon's pen. Might as well just embrace who you are.]**

'You have no idea who I am!' Issei growled in his head as he gritted his teeth. 'You need to get the hell outta my head! I ain't what you say I am! I'm no monster and I'll never hurt any of my friends! You can't control me!'

**[Now now. Watch the temper there partner, it'd be a shame to lose a host with such potential to the curse. Though you being a devil and all, one transformation probably wouldn't kill you though I can't say the same for all your little friends.] **

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!] **Issei's armor formed around him much to his shock. "What the hell, I didn't even do that. Why is my armor on?"

**[See that partner. I have more control than you think. So how about it, why don't I use this anger to kill all of your new friends!] **With that Issei's aura grew massively and exploded outwards, shaking the hallway. **[See this partner! This is my power! You're just borrowing it! Never forget that! I'll always have more control over you than you could possibly imagine!] **With that Issei's aura died down and his armor faded, leaving the boy shaking with tears welling up in his eyes.

**[It won't be any fun if I make you kill your friends, give it a couple years and I'm sure you'll do it yourself nobody escapes our curse. The more you use my power the more control I'll have over you, and the more dangerous you'll become. Remember that Partner.]**

* * *

(end of flashback)

"Waaaahhhhh!' Issei cried as he quickly sat up in his bed. He was panting heavily and his face covered in sweat as if he'd just ran a mile. "A-a dream?"

"Ughhhh…" A soft groan came from the other half of the bed as Issei looked down to find his master curled up naked, sleeping beside him.

'I forgot the president was here, I guess I'm being too loud.' Issei kept his thoughts private as he didn't wanna risk waking the sleeping devil. He reached over and gently caressed the side of her face pushing a few strands of hair away as he did so. 'What kind of guy has nightmares when sleeping next to such a beautiful girl? There's definitely something wrong with my head.' He looked over at his bedside clock which read 5:00 am. 'Well great, there's no way I'm falling asleep again before it'd be time for school anyway. Might as well get up.'

Issei hopped out of his bed and made his way over to the bathroom where he threw a handful of water on his face to help him wake up. 'This house used to belong to my parents. After Sirzechs took me in he tracked them down. Both of them overdosed a few years back, serves them right for selling their son for drug money if you ask me. They did manage to purchase this house with some of that devil money and since they owned the property when they died it went to the next of kin so not all bad. I originally wanted to sell the place but Rias convinced me to keep it as she had planned to for herself and her peerage to attend school in this town so I guess things worked out. I kinda remember growing up here so it kinda creeps me out sometimes, like this place is haunted by what my life could've been even though I'm pretty happy with the way things turned out… I think…'

Issei dried his face off with a towel and looked at himself in the mirror, his emerald green eyes shining back at him. 'I hate my eyes. They used to be brown not too long ago, but one day they just turned green. Sirzechs says its a side effect of my sacred gear, apparently its powerful enough to affect my appearance as well as my dreams. Just a constant reminder that what Ddraig said was right, he has way more control over me than I'd like to admit.'

* * *

(One month later)

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Issei panted hard as he sprinted down a quiet sidewalk in the early morning. 'Things are worse than I'd like to admit. Ever since leaving the arena I've tried to become a civilized person and only resort to violence when necessary, but lately I've been having trouble managing that. When I don't use my Boosted Gear for long periods of time I get antsy and irritated, usually Sirzechs will find us a stray devil to deal with and that can take the edge off but it's been a long time since I fought Viser and the uneasy feeling has just continued to grow and its really taking its toll there was an incident with a few fallen angels a few weeks ago but that hardly did anything to scratch this itch. Sometimes I feel like punching down a wall for no reason. I suppose I could just have Akeno absorb some energy from the sacred gear but that's…. Embarrassing…'

Issei arrived back at his home as he finished his run. "I'm back." Issei called out not afraid to wake up his master later in the morning.

"Good morning Issei." Rias said as she met the boy in the living room, she was already dressed up in her school uniform. "Your back just in time, I was just about to get started on breakfast. It should be ready by the time you get dressed."

"Oh thank you, I'll hurry and get that done." Issei said as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Uh Issei." Rias called back before the boy could get away, a troubled look had formed on her face. "Are you feeling alright, you look exhausted and it's still morning."

"I'm fine, I went a little harder on my run this morning so I'm sure that's all it is. I just need to take a shower." Issei forced a smile as he headed to his room. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

"Hmmm…." Rias rolled her eyes as Issei made his way to the bathroom.

'I really hate lying to Rias like this, probably because I'm not any good at it. I don't need her worrying about me getting anxious because I haven't punched anybody in a long time because that really does sound ridiculous the more I think about it.' Issei thought as he pushed open the bathroom door where he's immediately met with a rush of steamy air and standing before him was a completely nude girl with emerald green eyes and long wet blonde hair who had just exited the shower. "Oh… Hi Asia…."

"Oh good morning Issei!" The soaked blonde said as she reached for a tower that she used to wrap up her wet hair. "Are you wanting to use the shower? I just finished so it's all yours."

"Uh yeah, okay." Issei said as Asia wrapped a second towel around her body. 'Asia Is the newest devil in Rias's peerage. I came across her a few weeks ago and we formed a friendship and then I rescued her from a group of fallen angels who desired to steal her sacred gear, but they weren't very powerful themselves and didn't really put up a fight. Asia used to be a nun but she was shunned by the church due to the nature of her sacred gear and its abilities to heal devils and fallen angels. When we first met she was extremely shy, I suppose it's due to her rough upbringing but recently she's becoming more and more comfortable around me and this town. I understand that this kind of development is a good thing but she's recently become very comfortable with being nude around me. I for one have never been prudish about such things, as a fighter I believe that it's important to take pride in ones body but for some reason its different with Asia.'

"Well if you'll excuse me." Issei lifted off his sweatshirt revealing his body, he was muscular but not overly bulky he was toned but clothing would hide just how good of shape he was in and his abdomen was decorated with three scares that lined up diagonally across his torso from where the dragon had dug its claws into him all those years ago. Then he reached for the rim of his pants when he felt a strong gaze in his direction then he turned to catch Asia looking away quickly. "On second thought maybe I should wait for the water heater to warm things up."

* * *

(Later, after school. Downtown Kuoh City)

'As devils, we are called to fill out requests of people who call on us. Devils have been doing this for the longest time in order to win over the favor of humans. I being the senior devil have been taking Asia with me to teach her the ropes, and today I personally was requested for this job so I figured it'd be a good chance to teach Asia about personal requests.' Issei thought as he and Asia sat quietly on a city bench watching people walk by.

"Uh Issei, I know we're on a job but you haven't told me any details yet. Not that it hasn't been fun but is there a reason we're sitting on this particular bench." Asia asked as she fidgeted nervously.

"Yes." Issei answered as a group of high school girls exited the store that he and Asia were sitting next to, then one of the girls seperated from the group then timidly looked over her shoulder. "Her name is Toda Chino, she is our client today. Apparently she believes she has a stalker and our job today is to scare said person to the point where he or she will leave miss Toda alone and it looks like we won't have to wait long." Issei pointed out as a shorter boy with messy greasy black hair holding a miniature digital camera emerged from the store Toda and her friends had just been eating at prior. "Ahem! Excuse me!" Issei stood up to meet this person and he quickly snatched the camera from his hands.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! You can't just take my camera thats against the law." The boy said as he desperately grabbed for the camera as Issei looked through the photos.

"Uh huh. Here take a look at this." Issei handed the camera over to Asia so she could see the pictures.

"Oh, it's all Miss Toda. You're right he is the stalker." Asia said as she handed the camera back to Issei.

"S-Stalker! No I just!" The greasy haired boy panicked and tried to cover up his crime but was silenced by the sound of a CRUNCH as Issei crushed the digital camera in his hand down into a small ball of plastic and metal.

"Okay here's the deal, you are gonna stop following Miss Toda around and your gonna leave her alone. Permanently!" Issei with a vicious intensity that startled the boy and before the target could speak, Issei continued. "I was just called here today to scare you, now I don't know what scares normal people so I'm gonna talk to you like a grown up. If however you choose not to listen to my advice and you continue to bother Miss Toda and I have to come see you again, then I'll have to do something to you that would scare me. You understand?" Issei bent over to make eye contact with the now shaking boy to make sure he really got his point across. "Now you can go."

"AAAHHAAAHHH!" The boy screamed as he took off running the other way.

"Well that should do it." Issei said as he tossed the crushed camera into a trash can before turning to Asia with a big grin on his face. "Now for the best part of these jobs, our reward."

* * *

(Later at a sit down ramen shop)

"Thanks for the meal!" Issei announced as he plunged his chopsticks down into a large bowl of ramen. Sitting with him at the shop was Asia as well as the client Toda.

"This is my first time hiring a devil, is a bowl of ramen really an acceptable price for filling out my request? You don't want my soul or something?" The nervous girl asked as she just watched the two devils eat.

"Payment really just needs to something the requested devil values, for me there's very little I value more than a tasty meal." Issei explained as he wiped a bit of broth from his lips. "Sure I could ask for your soul but I wouldn't have any use for that. Which is why next time you have an issue you should contact the Gremory family and request me again." Issei said before returning to his noodles.

"Yeah definitely!" The human girl said as she got up from the table. "Thanks again." The girl smiled before she took off.

"And that Asia is networking. It's important to leave a good impression on your clients not only because it gives the pres a good reputation it also helps to ensure you get more work in the future and that's how you rank up as a devil." Issei explained as he and Asia finished their meals.

"Thank you Issei. You're always helping me, it's really kind of you." Asia said as she began to blush. "I really like spending time with you…"

"Oh well… Th-thanks Asia, that means a lot to me…." Issei managed to spit out as he could feel his heart pounding in his throat.

"Oh excuse me." A woman with long brown hair tied up in twin pigtails dressed in long white robes asked as she tapped on Issei's shoulder. "Did she just call you Issei as in Issei hyoudou?"

"Uh yeah." Issei answered giving the girl a suspicious look over. "Who's asking."

"Oh I new it was you!" The brown haired girl wrapped Issei up in a hug as a similar dressed girl with blue hair walked up behind her. "Don't you recognize me silly, its me Irina. Irina Shidou!"

* * *

(authors notes)

Okay I think I have to address a few things. First off yes I skipped the first two archs, the reason being is that Issei is too strong for there to be any stakes in either of these archs and so I figured I might as well just get to the good stuff as soon as I could. The second is that I'm doing something different with Ddraig as a character, I came up with this idea reading stories where Rias was more manipulative and agenda driven and I figured I could do this with Ddraig because he's already introduced as a single minded character with the goal of destroying albion and I'm sure he's witnessed enough partners meeting a brutal demise to render his personality jaded and cynical. I'm sorry if the readers aren't a fan of these changes but I implore you to keep reading as I have some interesting things planned for the horizon. Till next time, Bye! ;)


End file.
